


[Podfic] Axes and Conkers

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way Bilbo Baggins was going to fall for this Walking Disaster of a Dwarf. No way in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Axes and Conkers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Axes and Conkers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706889) by [darth_stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch). 



Cover Art provided by the ever-majestic Reena_Jenkins. ♥

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Axes%20and%20Conkers.mp3) | **Size:** 4.75 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:11
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013030702.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:11

## Reader's Notes

I was in a bit of a podfic slump for various reasons, when Reena_Jenkins gave me this drive-by rec on the fly. It was just the short, funny fic that I needed to change my mood. I hope you have as much fun with this as I did. 

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
